


Cross or Combust

by Monroha



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Dawon doesnt know how to church, Established Relationship, M/M, but Juho loves him anyway, pure fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: Dawon had never been to church before, but there's a first time for everything.





	Cross or Combust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting a SF9 fic yay! - Kay

“What is that?” 

Dawon looked up to see his boyfriend pointing to his chest. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, placing a hand on the area in question. Cold metal touched his skin and he wrapped his fingers around the unfamiliar object. 

“You mean my necklace?” Juho nodded, only sparking Dawon’s confusion more. He glanced down at the golden cross in his hand, wondering if something was wrong with it. “Am I not supposed to wear it?” He couldn’t help the way his voice raised at the end, afraid he might have done something wrong. 

When all the blonde did was laugh at his response, the older boy tightened his hold on the cross. The taller boy closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Dawon. He let himself be pulled closer and released the necklace to rest his hands on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“You’re adorable.” He couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face when Juho placed a small kiss on his nose. “There’s nothing wrong with it, but you don’t have to wear a cross to go to church, Sanghyuk. You won’t miraculously combust if you walk in the doors without one.”

The taller boy giggled at him, causing him to gently push Juho away with an annoyed huff. 

“I know I won’t combust.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out as whiny as it did. But all he tried to do was be cute for his boyfriend, and he was being made fun of for it. “Should I take it off?” 

Juho shook his head and stepped forward again, this time lacing their fingers together. “Of course not. I love it.” The fond smile he received was enough to make Dawon forgive Juho. He returned it with a bright one of his own, glad he made his boyfriend happy.

The brunette tore his eyes away from the handsome face in front of him, looking over at the clock. They had less time than he thought. 

“We should get going, I don’t want to be late.” The younger boy gave his hands a squeeze before pulling him in the direction of the door. 

As they made their way to the car, Dawon couldn’t stop himself from voicing his train of thought. “Are you sure it would be okay if I didn’t wear it? Like God won’t be mad at me or something? I mean you’re wearing one, so I just thought...” He trailed off once he realized they had stopped and Juho was smirking at him again.

“Sanghyuk.” He looked sheepishly up at his boyfriend. “I always wear one. And yes I’m sure. But I bet he appreciates the sentiment.” 

Dawon couldn’t stop the small laugh that bubbled out of him, or the wide smile that made his eyes disappear. He placed his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders to help him reach up and give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away, revelling in the way Juho followed unconsciously. Dawon let out a loud cackle as he spun around, taking off in the direction of their car. He could hear his boyfriend give an exasperated sigh before following him. 

As he settled himself into the passenger's seat, he watched Juho get in the driver’s side and wondered how he got to this point. Dawon had never been one to sit still for ten minutes, never mind a whole hour. And he wouldn’t call himself a religious person by any means. But as he felt a hand placed on top of his own, he knew he would do anything for the man beside him. Even if that meant going to church every Sunday for the rest of his life and always wearing the cross he stole from Inseong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Juho/Dawon is my sf9 otp and their ship needs way more love! A big thanks to Jay who helped inspire this fic by letting me tag along with her for my first church outing and telling me I didn't have to wear a cross necklace. If all goes well, this will be the first of a series I do to write a fic for every SF9 ship. It for sure won't be my last Juho/Dawon one, so look forward to this tag getting some more love! Thanks for reading! Love you all! - Kay


End file.
